


Sonar

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Police, Prompt Fill, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “Boot! Did I just catch you yawning?” Bradford snaps, glancing over at her. Chen hurries to straighten up, trying to at least look alert and ready.“No, I was just… stretching,” she decides, mentally wincing at the obvious lie.“What did I say about lying to your TO?”Chen sighs. “Not to.”“So, why are you yawning?”Request/idea....Something exploring the Lucy made Tim an audiobook thing. In the show he seemed suprised and touched? And I dont think anyone has really written abt it in depth. Like not sure if she makes more for him? Or his POV about it, like how he enjoys listening to her voice a bit too much or how it helps him sleep? Or something. Also while the book he was supposed to be studying didn't seem SO long, it wasn't short, so in the show Lucy doing that had to have taken some time on her part to record and put together. Basically it was an above and beyond sort if thing for a rookie to do for a mere TO. Also, the last person that helped Tim study by reading to him was his now exwife. Some parallel could be made. So...yeah. I think I'd be cool to explore. 🙂
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sonar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asterope_21Tauri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterope_21Tauri/gifts).



Chen yawns, feeling her head slipping from where she had perched it on her hand, leaning against the door of the shop.

“Boot! Did I just catch you yawning?” Bradford snaps, glancing over at her. Chen hurries to straighten up, trying to at least look alert and ready. 

“No, I was just… stretching,” she decides, mentally wincing at the obvious lie.

“What did I say about lying to your TO?” 

Chen sighs. “Not to.”

“So, why are you yawning?”

Mentally sighing at the berating that she’s sure to receive, Chen starts to explain. “I didn’t sleep last night.”

“And why not?”

Chen stays silent, hoping for him to figure it out on his own. 

“Chen.”

“I was recording. Nighttime was the only time it was quiet enough.”

There’s a few minutes of silence while Chen waits for him to berate her and tell her how stupid she was or just roll his eyes and leave it alone. 

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for him to pull over onto the shoulder of the road, the lights on in a warning to any other drivers. She wasn’t expecting him to reach into the back and grab his hoodie before turning back to her.

“Get some rest.” Is all he says. Chen nods, removing her belt and curling up on the seat, wondering if it was a trick. He lies the sweater down over top of her and she instinctively snuggles into the warmth. He looks at her for a few seconds before pulling back onto the road. The rocking of the car quickly lulls her to sleep and soon enough, she’s snoring softly.

~~~

When Chen wakes up, they’re parked outside a gas station and Tim’s gone. She sits up slowly, the light blue sweater sliding off her as she rubs her eyes. The dashboard says 14:36. She’d been asleep for almost three hours. 

Tim walks out the door of the gas station, a plastic bag on his arm. Chen blinks sleepily as he opens the door to the shop, looking at her.

“You’re up.” 

Chen nods, looking around as he pulls away. It was dark out, much too dark for two in the afternoon even if it was winter. Her TO seems to read her mind, glancing at the clock and back to her. 

“It stopped working earlier. It’s about eight thirty now.” 

Chen gapes, staring at him. “Shift ended four hours ago.”

“Yep.”

“Why are we-.”

“We’re heading back now.” 

Chen nods, not sure what else to say. 

They get to the station half an hour later and Tim leaves without another word. 

~~~

The next morning, Chen opens her locker to find a box of chocolate and a note. 

Boot,  
Thanks for recording the audiobook. Don’t do dumb shit like that again.

With a grin, Chen puts it back in her locker and grabs her gear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it’s so short, I’ve been mostly working on my exams and stuff.


End file.
